disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney anniversary projects
The following is a list of special projects celebrating and/or acknowledging the anniversaries of Disney characters and productions. Character anniversaries Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse 25th Anniversary (1953) *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' 40th Anniversary (1968) *''The Mickey Mouse Anniversary Show'' (TV special) 50th Anniversary (1978) *''Mickey's 50'' (TV special) 60th Anniversary (1988) *''Walt Disney's World on Ice: Mickey's Diamond Jubilee'' (ice show) *''Mickey's Magical World'' (VHS) *''Mickey Mouse in Color'' (book) *''Mickey's 60th Birthday'' (TV special) *''Here's to You, Mickey Mouse'' (TV special) *Mickey's Birthdayland (theme park section) 70th Anniversary (1998) *''The Spirit of Mickey'' (VHS) *"The Great Birthday Robbery!" (comic story) 75th Anniversary (2003) *"An Impish Bad Birthday" (comic story) *''Hallmark Celebrates 75 Years with Mickey'' (album) *''A Merry Mickey Celebration'' (TV special) 85th Anniversary (2013) *The Disney Channel ran a marathon of Mickey Mouse episodes between their regular shows, with short segments where the stars of the shows gave birthday greetings to Mickey. The marathon capped with the premiere of the "Potatoland" episode. *Walt Disney Animation Studios released Get a Horse!, the first theatrical Mickey Mouse cartoon short in 18 years. 90th Anniversary (2018) *''The Art of Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse'' (book) *''Celebrating Mickey'' (Blu-ray) *''Mickey and Minnie 90th Anniversary Celebration Cinestory Comic'' (comic book) *''Mickey Mouse: The Greatest Adventures'' (book) *''Mickey Mouse 90th Anniversary Celebration Cinestory Comic'' (comic book) *''Mickey's 90th Spectacular'' (TV special) 95th Anniversary (2023) * Goofy 60th Anniversary (1992) *''The World According to Goofy'' (parade) *''Goof Troop'' (TV series) Donald Duck 50th Anniversary (1984) *''Donald Duck's 50th Birthday'' (TV special) *''Donald Duck: 50 Years of Happy Frustration'' (book) *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Donald Duck's First 50 Years'' (VHS and Laserdisc) *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Limited Gold Editions: Donald'' (VHS) *''Walt Disney's World on Ice: Happy Birthday! Donald'' (ice show) 60th Anniversary (1994) *"The Duck Who Never Was" (comic story) Huey, Dewey, and Louie 60th Anniversary (1997) *"W.H.A.D.A.L.O.T.T.A.J.A.R.G.O.N." (comic story) Scrooge McDuck 40th Anniversary (1987) *''DuckTales'' (TV series) *''Uncle Scrooge in Color'' (book) 50th Anniversary (1997) *"A Little Something Special" (comic story) 60th Anniversary (2007) *''Walt Disney Treasures: Uncle Scrooge - A Little Something Special'' (book) Gladstone Gander 50th Anniversary (1997) *"The Sign of the Triple Distelfink" (comic story) The Beagle Boys 50th Anniversary (2001) *"The Beagle Boys vs. the Money Bin" (comic story) Gyro Gearloose 50th Anniversary (2002) *"Gyro's First Invention" (comic story) Kermit the Frog 30th Anniversary (1985) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (TV special; aired in 1986) 50th Anniversary (2005) *DVD releases of The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppet Christmas Carol, and Muppet Treasure Island under the "Kermit's 50th Anniversary Edition" banner Movie anniversaries ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs '''15th Anniversary (1952)' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (theatrical re-release) 30th Anniversary (1967) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (theatrical re-release) 50th Anniversary (1987) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (theatrical re-release) *''Golden Anniversary of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (TV special) *''Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs & the Making of the Classic Film'' (book) *''Disney Sing Along Songs: Heigh-Ho'' (VHS and Laserdisc) 75th Anniversary (2012) *''The Fairest One of All: The Making of Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (book) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: The Art and Creation of Walt Disney's Classic Animated Film'' (book) ''Pinocchio '''5th Anniversary (1945)' *''Pinocchio'' (theatrical re-release) 45th Anniversary (1985) *''Pinocchio'' (VHS and Laserdisc) 60th Anniversary (2000) *''Pinocchio: 60th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS and DVD; released in 1999) 70th Anniversary (2010) *''Pinocchio: Platinum Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray; released in 2009) 75th Anniversary (2015) *''Pinocchio: The Disney Epic'' (book) *''The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio'' (album) 80th Anniversary (2020) * ''Fantasia '''50th Anniversary (1990)' *''Fantasia'' (theatrical re-release) *A new comic book adaptation of The Sorcerer's Apprentice was published in Mickey Mouse Adventures #9 60th Anniversary (2000) *''Fantasia: Special 60th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD) 70th Anniversary (2010) *''Fantasia & Fantasia 2000: 2-Movie Collection'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 75th Anniversary (2015) *''The Legacy Collection: Fantasia'' (album) *Limited 75th Anniversary Celebration theatrical re-release featuring introduction and performance by the present-day Philadelphia Symphony Orchestra and conductor Yannet Nezet-Seguin *Movie Tavern theaters had special limited screenings of Fantasia 80th Anniversary (2020) * ''Dumbo '''40th Anniversary (1981)' *''Dumbo'' (VHS and Laserdisc) 50th Anniversary (1991) *''Dumbo'' (VHS and Laserdisc) 60th Anniversary (2001) *''Dumbo: 60th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS and DVD) 65th Anniversary (2006) *''Dumbo: Big Top Edition'' (DVD) 70th Anniversary (2011) *''Dumbo: 70th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 75th Anniversary (2016) *''Dumbo: 75th Anniversary Edition'' (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital HD combo pack; Disney Movie Club exclusive) ''Bambi '''5th Anniversary (1947)' *''Bambi'' (theatrical re-release) 15th Anniversary (1957) *''Bambi'' (theatrical re-release) 40th Anniversary (1982) *''Bambi'' (theatrical re-release) 55th Anniversary (1997) *''Bambi: 55th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS and Laserdisc) 75th Anniversary (2017) *''Bambi: Anniversary Edition'' (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital HD) ''Song of the South '''10th Anniversary (1956)' *''Song of the South'' (theatrical re-release) *''A Tribute to Joel Chandler Harris'' (TV episode) 40th Anniversary (1986) *''Song of the South'' (theatrical re-release) *''Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah'' (VHS and Laserdisc) 75th Anniversary (2021) * ''Fun and Fancy Free '''35th Anniversary (1982)' *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (VHS) 50th Anniversary (1997) *''Fun and Fancy Free: 50th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS and Laserdisc) ''Melody Time '''50th Anniversary (1998)' *''Melody Time: 50th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS and Laserdisc) ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad '''50th Anniversary (1999)' *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: 50th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS and Laserdisc) ''Cinderella '''15th Anniversary (1965)' *''Cinderella'' (theatrical re-release) 45th Anniversary (1995) *''Cinderella'' (VHS and Laserdisc) 55th Anniversary (2005) *''Cinderella: Platinum Edition'' (DVD and VHS) 65th Anniversary (2015) *''The Legacy Collection: Cinderella'' (album) 70th Anniversary (2019) *''Cinderella: Anniversary Signature Collection'' (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital) ''Alice in Wonderland '''30th Anniversary (1981)' *''Alice in Wonderland'' (theatrical re-release) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (VHS and Laserdisc) 60th Anniversary (2011) *''Alice in Wonderland: 60th Anniversary Edition'' (Blu-ray) 65th Anniversary (2016) *''Alice in Wonderland: 65th Anniversary Edition'' (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital HD combo pack; Disney Movie Club exclusive) ''Peter Pan '''5th Anniversary (1958)' *''Peter Pan'' (theatrical re-release) 45th Anniversary (1998) *''Peter Pan: 45th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS and Laserdisc) 60th Anniversary (2013) *''Peter Pan: Diamond Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 65th Anniversary (2018) *''Peter Pan: Anniversary Edition'' (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital) ''Lady and the Tramp '''25th Anniversary (1980)' *''Lady and the Tramp'' (theatrical re-release) 50th Anniversary (2005) *''Lady and the Tramp: Platinum Edition'' (DVD; released in 2006) 60th Anniversary (2015) *''The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp'' (album) ''Sleeping Beauty '''20th Anniversary (1979)' *''Sleeping Beauty'' (theatrical re-release) 35th Anniversary (1994-1995) * Sleeping Beauty ''(VHS theatrical re-release; released in 1995) '''50th Anniversary (2009)' *''Sleeping Beauty: Platinum Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray; released in 2008) 55th Anniversary (2014) *''The Legacy Collection: Sleeping Beauty'' (album) *''Sleeping Beauty: Diamond Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 60th Anniversary (2019) *''Sleeping Beauty: Anniversary Signature Collection'' (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital) 65th Anniversary (2024) * ''101 Dalmatians '''30th Anniversary (1991)' *''101 Dalmatians'' (theatrical re-release) ''The Sword in the Stone '''20th Anniversary (1983)' *''The Sword in the Stone'' (theatrical re-release) 45th Anniversary (2008) *''The Sword in the Stone: 45th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD) 50th Anniversary (2013) *''The Sword in the Stone: 50th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 60th Anniversary (2023) * ''Mary Poppins '''40th Anniversary (2004)' *''Mary Poppins: 40th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS and DVD) *''Mary Poppins: 2-Disc Special Edition Soundtrack'' (album) 45th Anniversary (2009) *''Mary Poppins: 45th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD) 50th Anniversary (2014) *''Mary Poppins: 50th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray; released in 2013) *''The Legacy Collection: Mary Poppins'' (album) 60th Anniversary (2024) * ''The Jungle Book '''30th Anniversary (1997)' *''The Jungle Book: 30th Anniversary Edition'' (VHS and Laserdisc) 40th Anniversary (2007) *''The Jungle Book: Platinum Edition'' (DVD) ''The Aristocats '''10th Anniversary (1980)' *''The Aristocats'' (theatrical re-release) 45th Anniversary (2015) *''The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats'' (album) ''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' 30th Anniversary (2001) *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks: Gold Collection'' (VHS and DVD) 50th Anniversary (2021) * ''Robin Hood '''40th Anniversary (2013)' *''Robin Hood: 40th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 45th Anniversary (2018) * The Legacy Collection: Robin Hood ''(album) '''50th Anniversary (2023)' * ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * '''25th Anniversary (2002)' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD) 30th Anniversary (2007) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Friendship Edition'' (DVD) ''The Rescuers '''35th Anniversary (2012)' *''The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under: 2-Movie Collection'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 45th Anniversary (2022) * ''Pete's Dragon '''35th Anniversary (2012)' *''Pete's Dragon: 35th Anniversary Edition'' (Blu-ray) 45th Anniversary (2022) * ''The Muppet Movie '''35th Anniversary (2014)' *''The Muppet Movie: The Nearly 35th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray; released in 2013) *''The Muppet Movie (soundtrack)'' (reissued in 2013) ''The Fox and the Hound '''25th Anniversary (2006)' *''The Fox and the Hound: 25th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD) 30th Anniversary (2011) *''The Fox and the Hound and The Fox and the Hound 2: 2-Movie Collection'' (Blu-ray) 40th Anniversary (2021) * ''The Black Cauldron '''15th Anniversary (2000)' *''The Black Cauldron: Gold Collection'' (VHS and DVD) 25th Anniversary (2010) *''The Black Cauldron: 25th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD) 35th Anniversary (2020) * ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit '''15th Anniversary (2003)' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Vista Series'' (VHS and DVD) 25th Anniversary (2013) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 25th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray) ''Oliver & Company '''20th Anniversary (2008)' *''Oliver and Company: 20th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD; released in 2009) 25th Anniversary (2013) *''Oliver and Company: 25th Anniversary Edition'' (Blu-ray) 30th Anniversary (2019) * 35th Anniversary (2023) * The Little Mermaid 25th Anniversary (2014) *''The Legacy Collection: The Little Mermaid'' (album) 30th Anniversary (2019) *''The Little Mermaid: Anniversary Signature Edition'' (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital) ''The Rescuers Down Under '''10th Anniversary (2000)' *''The Rescuers Down Under: Gold Collection'' (VHS and DVD) 30th Anniversary (2020) * ''Beauty and the Beast '''25th Anniversary (2016)' *''Beauty and the Beast: Anniversary Signature Edition'' (Blu-ray + DVD + Digital HD combo pack) ''The Muppet Christmas Carol '''20th Anniversary (2012)' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol: It's Not Easy Being Scrooge Edition'' (Blu-ray) ''The Nightmare Before Christmas '''15th Anniversary (2008)' * The Nightmare Before Christmas: Collector's Edition (DVD and Blu-ray) 20th Anniversary (2013) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas: 20th Anniversary Edition'' (Blu-ray) 25th Anniversary (2018) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Sing-Along Edition'' (Blu-ray) 30th Anniversary (2023) * ''The Lion King '''20th Anniversary (2014)' *''The Legacy Collection: The Lion King'' (album) ''Pocahontas '''5th Anniversary (2000)' *''Pocahontas: Gold Collection'' (VHS and DVD) 10th Anniversary (2005) *''Pocahontas: 10th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD) 20th Anniversary (2015) *''The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas'' (album) 25th Anniversary (2020) * ''Toy Story '''10th Anniversary (2005)' *''Toy Story: 10th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD) 15th Anniversary (2010) *''Toy Story: Special Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 20th Anniversary (2015) *''The Legacy Collection: Toy Story'' (album) *''To Infinity and Beyond: Toy Story at 20'' (TV special) 25th Anniversary (2020) * ''Mulan '''15th Anniversary (2013)' *''Mulan & Mulan II: 2-Movie Collection'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 25th Anniversary (2023) * ''Fantasia 2000 '''10th Anniversary (2010)' *''Fantasia & Fantasia 2000: 2-Movie Collection'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 20th Anniversary (2020) * ''The Princess Diaries '''10th Anniversary (2012)' *''The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement: 2-Movie Collection'' (Blu-ray) ''Treasure Planet '''10th Anniversary (2012)' *''Treasure Planet: 10th Anniversary Edition'' (Blu-ray) 20th Anniversary (2022) * ''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers '''10th Anniversary (2014)' *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers: 10th Anniversary Edition'' (DVD and Blu-ray) 20th Anniversary (2024) * Television anniversaries ''Walt Disney anthology series '''25th Anniversary (1979)' *''NBC Salutes the 25th Anniversary of the Wonderful World of Disney'' (TV special; aired in 1978) ''DuckTales '''25th Anniversary (2012)' *The DuckTales: Volume One, Two and Three DVD sets were reissued with "25th Anniversary Edition" banners in 2013 35th Anniversary (2022) * The Disney Afternoon 30th Anniversary (2020) * The Disney Afternoon: The Making of a Television Renaissance (book) ''Gargoyles '''10th Anniversary (2004)' *''Gargoyles: The Complete First Season'' (DVD) 30th Anniversary (2024) * Theme park anniversaries Disneyland 10th Anniversary (1965) *''Disneyland 10th Anniversary'' (TV episode) 25th Anniversary (1980) *''Kraft Salutes Disneyland's 25th Anniversary'' (TV special) 30th Anniversary (1985) *''Disneyland's 30th Anniversary Celebration'' (TV special) 35th Anniversary (1990) *Party Gras Parade (parade) *''Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration'' (TV special) *''Disneyland Fun'' (VHS) 50th Anniversary (2005) *''Disney's Happiest Celebration on Earth'' (album) 60th Anniversary (2015) *''The Legacy Collection: Disneyland'' (album) *''Mickey Mouse'' #310, Donald Duck #369, Uncle Scrooge #407, and Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #721 all have special celebratory variant covers. *''The Wonderful World of Disney: Disneyland 60'' (TV special, aired in 2016) *''Disney Magic Kingdom Comics'' (comic books, published in 2016) 65th Anniversary (2020) * Walt Disney World 20th Anniversary (1991) * 20th Anniversary Surprise Celebration Parade (parade) 25th Anniversary (1996) * Remember the Magic Parade (parade) Other anniversaries Walt Disney's birth 100th Anniversary (2001) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' '''120th Anniversary (2021) * Disney on Ice 10th Anniversary (1991) *''Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary'' (ice show) 25th Anniversary (2006) *''Disney on Ice 25th Anniversary'' (album) 30th Anniversary (2021) * Category:Anniversary productions Category:Lists